Seasons of Baby Romantica
by AshleyTangerine
Summary: Interconnected Romantica and Minimum drabbles and oneshots in no particular order- you could call it my headcanon. Mostly from Akihiko's POV, although there'll be a smattering of our sweet Misaki-blossom too (how pissed would Misaki be if someone called him that XDD). Ratings vary from drabble to drabble. Fluff, crack, angst and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, my exams are over! *dances* Now I'm going to upload most of my fics, and these drabbles are the in-betweens i.e., when I'm writing another fic, you get a drabble to make up for not writing the new chapter sooner! **

**If you're expecting Akihiko OR Misaki bashing in here, please press the back button (read: get the hell out). I'm a diehard Romanticist in every sense of the word.**

**If you're one too, read on :D.**

**Written because Akihiko gets a lot of flak for a LOT of things, some of it a bit unjustified considering how I see his family and surroundings warped him. In my eyes, he's a lonely person who's always been surrounded by people who've had love and attention showered on them- case in point, Hiroki and Takahiro both, and all he wanted was a bit of that love. I don't really like Haruhiko, mainly because I believe that as much as he got shit thrown at him, he had no right to take it out on his kid brother.**

**Some of my work may contain Akihiko/Hiroki (because I ship the Junjou ShipThatMightHaveBeen, lol), feel free to skip it if you prefer Romantica /loves/**

**1.**

Akihiko watches Misaki sleep, his wild hair tousled even more, sweat-drenched and spread out on the pillow. He looks like a forest sprite, even without those dear green eyes peeking out at him from underneath dark brown lashes, enchanting and lovely simply because they are Misaki's. His little lover shivers, and he carefully places the blanket over those lithe arms, which had wrapped around him in ecstacy but a few minutes ago, and slips underneath the covers with him.

"'sagi-san?" Shit, he woke him up. "Yes?"

"Warm," he mutters, and snuggles into Akihiko's chest. The blond freezes- contradictorily, Misaki is like a living flame against him, warming his body and mind and heart. Akihiko has never been willingly snuggled with before- it's always him- clinging to Tanaka as he worked in the house, clinging to Hiroki as the other boy slept, clinging to Takahiro, to Misaki...

Misaki wants to snuggle with him.

"It's you who's warm," he mumbles into soft brown locks, before pulling Misaki closer. His love blinks up at him suspiciously, probably at the lack of further molestation. Akihiko chuckles softly and ruffles the sticky hair.

_You are my refuge. You are my flame._

"Sleep- you'll need it, you've got a party to attend tomorrow," Misaki scolds half-heartedly, a blush on his cheeks. Just like a wife would.

_My sort-of wife. The love of my life._

"It's in the evening, though. We should have just stayed at home." Ah, now he was irritated. "You need the rest! I won't have you keeling out in the middle of it! And it's not like I wanted to c-come with you. Well, I mean, with you, yeah, but here and..." Misaki trails off awkwardly, looking down.

Akihiko's heart skips a beat when he surveys the boy in his arms. Every word he says- from those ridiculous accusations to his not-confessions- every breathe he takes, every single move he makes make him fall in love with him more.

"Then it's better I didn't stay at the condo- it wouldn't be home without you."

Misaki's face blooms red, like the blossom he was named for. Like those faint traces of blush in the yellow-orange roses which stand elegantly in the vase on the bedside table.

"home... san 'ther."

"Hm?"

"It wouldn't be home without Usagi-san either," he whispers into Akihiko's chest, before he ducks into the pillow, away from Akihiko's astonished eyes. He blinks, twice, thrice, and discovers his eyes are wet.

_You are my home. You are my hearth._

_And mine. You are mine, Misaki. And..._

"I was yours even before I knew it," he whispers into his hair.

But Misaki's already asleep.

_End drabble one._

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**********A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers BeautifulNoMatterWhat (here's 'nother one!), Guest, Issa-chan, Miera-chan(here you go honey) and my followers Kyasarin Kazuya and Flames57 (review please? even ten words will do!), you get another chapter. **

******This time it's headcanon for a study-date :D spot the Egoist reference!**

**2.**

He's hopeless at algebra.

The kid's trying, Akihiko has to hand it to him. He has his bangs in a dozen hair-clips to keep them out of his eyes when he studies. His pens are always refilled. His pencils are shaved and his copies and books are in immaculate condition. His writing is neat and well-spaced.

It annoys the piss out of him.

"How do you expect to get any actual work done when all you do is organize it all day?" he snaps.

The boy turns back in his chair, indignant. "I have to keep my work clean, or it won't make a good impression on the examiner!"

His eyes are dark green. Akihiko's never seen them this close before- probably because they're always half-hidden by his hair. He looks into them directly, and he suddenly can't look away from the fire in them.

The clock tolls downstairs, and the moment is broken.

"You won't make a good impression if your copy is _that_ clean," he points out dryly, looking away at the aforementioned copy. Anywhere but those damn eyes. His voice cracks.

"Y-yeah, I suppose not." Surprisingly, the kid's does too, even as he gets to his assignment. Much fewer mistakes than usual, Akihiko notes, as he checks them, all the while standing behind the boy. His hair smells of strawberries.

Akihiko wants to sniff it.

Instead, he smiles down at him. "Much better. Keep it up."

The returned beam and blush absolutely does not have anything to do with his innards doing the tango. It's probably Takahiro's dango.

Yes, exactly. It's given him indigestion.

"T-thank you. I'll do even better!" Misaki responds, blush increasing at the honest praise.

_Takahiro, Takahiro, Takahiro,_ Akihiko mentally chants. _He's the one I love. _

And since when did 'the boy' and 'Takahiro's little brother' become 'Misaki'?

"Oh- and I almost forgot! I got the recipe for kimchi hotpot!"-how Misaki had figured out his love of all things kimchi was a mystery. "Do you want me to make you some?"

_No- he's the one I **loved**._

_How?_ Akihiko wonders wildly. _When did that happen? And why?_

"I'd love it."

Misaki beams again, and Akihiko has the sinking- and yet rising- feeling in his chest that he knows the answer to all of those questions.

_End drabble two._

**Review, darlings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**********A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers BeautifulNoMatterWhat (you should read Egoist! they are awesome!), Guest (thank you so much dear! Here's another one for you!), Miera-chan(smut to make up for the wait :P) and my new follower lakeofstars (review please? even ten words will do!) and follower-reviewer Suzuki Chiyeko (you are too kind!)************, you get another chapter. And thanks for the favorite, kayoangel! Still hoping you guys review!**

******This time it's the reason this saga is rated M good :P as explicit as I could get without giving myself a nosebleed. Underage readers beware!**

**3.**  
So lewdly beautiful in the throes of ecstacy. So utterly satisfied when he shoves inside of him.

"_Ah!_" Misaki's voice is like music, he muses- appropriate- when Akihiko plays him expertly, lovingly, like a musician plays his favorite harp. His moans are like siren calls to the hapless sailor Akihiko is now, utterly taken in and lost in the beauty that is Takahashi Misaki. His lithe body contorts and arches to give him more access to that lovely expanse of golden neck, and Akihiko bites down on the offering. It's almost sacred in its very coarseness, their joining- a dance of unbridled lust and need and love, because there's no mistaking the light in Misaki's narrowed, dilated eyes.

"You feel like velvet," Akihiko whispers. "Warm, wet, _tight_ velvet."

Misaki yelps, the sound a combination of pure embarrassment and half-ashamed lust. "That's perverted!"

"And what we're doing isn't?" He nips at Misaki's nipples, and the yelp becomes a squeal- he's sensitive in that area. Akihiko knows all his erogenous zones by heart, but he's too far in- literally- to care. For now, he thrusts.

Misaki screams.

"Hello, prostate," he mutters, and thrusts again.

Screams now echo through the bedroom, like a melody only they are privy to. Precious and true and clear. Music to his ears.

"I love you."

Misaki's eyes brim over with tears- of pain? Pleasure?

"I...Usagi-san is..."

Akihiko never does get to know what Misaki has to say, because they orgasm simultaneously, Misaki's inner walls contracting around him and squeezing until he's released every last drop of his essence inside him.

When they both come to, many minutes later, Akihiko pulls out and Misaki groans, moving to lay on his side away from him. Akihiko's utterly spent- and he wonders if Misaki gives off some sort of pheromone, when looking at the cum leaking out of his arse makes him want to separate those pert globes and lick him clean.

Sometimes, Akihiko startles himself with his perverseness. This is one of those times.

"What were you about to say before we came?" Akihiko spoons Misaki, chuckling to himself when the boy stiffens.

"Usagi-san is- definitely not Japanese."

"Mm, half actually."

"_HUH?!_"

_End drabble three._

**A/N: Because Akihiko's nearly albino, seriously. I have a temptation to make him a vampire. Cookies for spotting canon-references! ****Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**********A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers kaorixra(sorry for forgetting you dear, keep reading!), Miera-chan(ehehe, I still haven't finished the other story *sweatdrops*), SuzukiChiyeko(hands you internet cookie), Sakura(here's more!) and Alana-kittychan(thanks for the follow and favorite! And yes, I love that scene too!), you get a new chapter! Oh, and if you're on Twitter, you can tweet me a request for a new drabble too~! I'm AshleyTangerine(cloudsakura) on there as well :)**

**Jealous Misaki is jealous :))) And everyone who's read the minicomics will know what 'homework' Takahiro's helped him with :P**

**4.**

Misaki loves his Nii-chan very much.

Nii-chan has raised him since he was eight. He was barely an adult too, but he took responsibility. He has taken care of Misaki when he was ill and helped him with homework. He's made sure Misaki was happy and secure.

Misaki knows that his Nii-chan's always been a little oblivious. It's glaringly obvious- especially with people's feelings. Nii-chan's not an idiot- far from it, his grades were perfect, he was always among the top five in his class back in school, and he's efficient at work, if his boss' praise is anything to go by. And he does care in spite of him seeming like a ditz- he just doesn't look beyond the surface.

Misaki stumbles upon the correct word almost by mistake.

His Nii-chan is- an impersonal empath.

Perhaps it's a blessing, he thinks, or Nii-chan would never stop worrying about his state of mind ("Just my math test!"). About a bruise or two from the random bully who harassed him ("I tripped, Nii-chan, it's fine!"). About that smiling handsome face which has the audacity to laugh at the bumbling, dreamy-eyed description of his lovely girlfriend.

Misaki will never understand Usagi-san, he reflects, as the man claps his Nii-chan on the back and urges him to pop the question. To love someone like that...

_How can he not see it?_ Misaki wonders, as Usagi-san looks deep into Nii-chan's eyes. _Nii-chan, he loves you. Probably always will._

Misaki has no idea why that thought causes his chest to constrict. Like it's difficult to breathe.

He pauses in his work and looks into the steel dish he's washing. His eyes aren't like Nii-chan's. Nii-chan's eyes are beautiful ash-blue. His are a dull shade of green. He's heard a saying that the brightness of someone's irises reflects their intelligence.

He's kind of wishing he hadn't heard that saying now.

"Misaki?"

Misaki looks up from the dish. Both men are looking at him questioningly, but his gaze is immediately drawn to violet irises. He blushes.

"Ano- My eyes were giving me trouble, sorry," he answers as honestly as he can. Usagi-san is still staring, and his hands are beginning to shake at the intensity of the gaze.

"Are they all right?" Nii-chan asks, oblivious still.

"They're fine," Usagi-san answers for him. He doesn't break the gaze. "They're _just_ _fine_."

The dish Misaki's washing clatters into the sink. The spell is broken. Usagi-san looks away and turns towards Nii-chan. "Speaking of which, have you gotten yours checked recently? You said you were having some difficulty..."

As they engage in conversation, Misaki turns back to washing the dishes. His hands are still shaking.

Eighteen year-old Takahashi Misaki loves his Nii-chan very much. But he has a feeling that the above fact isn't much use to him when he wants to scream at him.

_End drabble four._

**A/N: Oh, the UST is giving me such happy feels :')))) who else agrees that Romantica should have had more chapters with our couple dancing around each other? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**********A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers Miera-chan(thank you sugarbushes!), SuzukiChiyeko(we should've petitioned for them lol), BeautifulNoMatterWhat(we all assume that he has English blood as well, or French; and yes, Misaki shouldn't :D) and IKnowI'mADreamer(thank you for the favorites and follows too, dear!); as well as usamiftw for the favorite and maskounette for the follow (hoping you guys will review!) you get a new chapter! **

**********Oh, and if you're on Twitter, you can tweet me a request for a new drabble too~! I'm AshleyTangerine(cloudsakura) on there as well :) Thanks to gebcongss for for cheering me on too!**

**********************Got a little carried away with this one :O. Mild mature content. Let the nosebleeds commence! **

**5.**

The yukata is hilarious on Misaki, almost pooling around his feet. His lover apparently realizes this as he sulks, his pretty mouth a pout. "I dare you to laugh."

Akihiko's mouth twitches. Misaki's adorable when he's trying to be seductive. And actually, as he considers the bright yellow fabric with red maple-leaf patterns, he realizes that the tactic is working. That golden leg peeking between the folds is undeniably sexy. And good gracious, what has he done to his eyes?

"Well?" Misaki tries to raise one eyebrow, fails and raises both. His eyes seem even bigger than before, really, what on earth did he use? Akihiko's mouth waters as the neckline dips lower, revealing the tempting line of skin, as his lover ducks his head in embarrassment. From this angle, he can see a rose-coloured nub winking at him from underneath the cloth.

It's suddenly too hot in the room. Akihiko stalks towards the figure on the bed. Misaki blushes, peeking up at him as he takes off his tie and unbuttons his suit in swift movements. He places a knee on the bed and tilts up Misaki's chin. His lover's eyes are closed tightly, and he is as red as the leaves on his yukata.

"Look at me." It's almost pleading, his tone. Misaki complies, and Akihiko realizes that those verdant irises are enhanced by black lining around his eyes, giving them a smoky look. Smoke and gentle green fire.

"You used kohl?" Akihiko's familiar with the stuff- he remembers his own teenage fad when he used to hang out with Hiroki's biker not-boyfriends. Barely sixteen and already a rebel.

Now, at twice that age, he realizes why everyone on the street checked them out, bedecked as they were in glittery eyeliner and leather and kohl.

Misaki looks edible- _sultry_.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

"I want to _devour_ you," Akihiko whispers, before he sweeps down to capture pale pink lips with his teeth. Misaki whimpers as a cool hand travels underneath the fabric to tweak a nipple. "But I'll be kind- I'll let you take charge."

Misaki is wide-eyed as Akihiko shifts their positions, pulling him into his lap as he leans against the headboard. He reddens even more as he feels an erection press up into the crack of his unclothed arse underneath his yukata. The yellow fabric pools around his shoulders and his hips, hiding the movements, and somehow that makes everything even sexier. He clutches Akihiko's shirt when he swipes his tongue over Misaki's left nipple.

"W-what exactly..."

Fingers prod at Misaki's entrance, and Akihiko smirks as he finds that they go in easily. He must have prepared himself. They've been doing missionary position the last few times, and apparently Misaki's had enough of being treated like glass.

"Ready to ride me?"

Misaki bites his lip, nods, and takes the plunge.

_End drabble five._

**A/N: Because Romantica automatically translates to sex. ;) B) Reviews make me happy and the updates faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**********A/N: Terribly sorry for being late- I was stuck in a small town without any computers around so no updates :( To make up for it, you guys get two drabbles in a row. This is dedicated to the amazing Daniel-kyoujyu, for making me happy by updating On Another Path, which you Minimum fans should definitely read!**

**********Thanks to my lovely reviewers Miera-chan(glad you liked it!), SuzukiChiyeko(smoky eyes are indeed sexy XD speaking from experience), BeautifulNoMatterWhat(King Tut? Now you've got me imagining that! *_*), hiyokocchi(haha, thanks, and thanks for the follow and favorite too!) and Alana-kittychan(was it? I'm glad :D); as well as hollowfreak and Plock for the favorites and hollowfreak (again) and therezwaffleinem for the follows (hoping you guys will review!).**

**********Oh, and if you're on Twitter, you can tweet me a request for a new drabble too~! I'm AshleyTangerine(cloudsakura) on there as well :) Thanks to gebcongss for for cheering me on too!**

**********************A/N: Akihiko/Hiroki ahoy! Starting with a bite of Minimum :D non-fans keep out!**

**6.**

"Ne, ne, Usami-kun's so cute!" he can hear a girl squeal. He looks down from his tree to see a gaggle of his new classmates, all of them girls, giggling and chattering. Each one of them has bento boxes with them.

"Aya-chan, don't you think so too?" The small spectacled brunette with a bob-cut looks up at the other girl. "Huh? Usami-kun?"

"Yeah! I even thought of getting him a bento box, but he's so rich, I bet he doesn't like stuff like that..."

"Mm hmm, I think so too!" another girl pipes in. The girl called Aya merely stares at both of them.

"Actually, I think Kamijou-kun is cuter."

" EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" All the girls squawk at the unheard of concept. Kamijou-kun, cute?

"Well, he is!" Aya seems determined to make her point. Akihiko narrows his eyes as he stares down at her. Who is this little chit who likes his Hiroki?

"But he's so mean!" another girl whines. "You can't even talk to him without feeling like an idiot!"

"That's because you don't read at all, idiot," her friend points out dryly. "He's really smart! And you're right, Aya-chan, he's really cute when he's not yelling. I wonder who would be intelligent enough for him though! I heard he's read half the library!"

"Two-thirds."

"Huh?" The girls turned round to face Akihiko, who had just jumped from the tree-branch, catlike.

"He's read two-thirds," he informs them. He turns to Aya, who is the only one not going fangirl-mode at the moment. "And by the way, he's off-market. Hiroki is _my_ best friend."

And then, after dropping the proverbial bomb, he placidly walks away, leaving a group of shell-shocked girls in his wake.

"Akihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are all the girls giggling at us?"

"I haven't the least idea."

The girl from yesterday- Ayu? Ana?- comes up to them bravely. "A-ano, Kamijou-kun?"

"Huh?" Hiroki's face radiates confusion. He can't blame him- most of the time they're looking for Akihiko when they talk to him. The girl blushes and looks down. "I-I like you, Kamijou-kun! W-will you make me your girlfriend?"

Akihiko will later say that he has no idea what possessed him in that moment.

But right now, he just sees red.

The next thing he knows, he has his arms wrapped around the cinnamon brunet and is glaring a hole into the cowering girl's head.

"Aki-AKIHIKO!" his poor best friend hisses. "W-what?!"

"I told you," he says to the girl, ignoring the blustering boy in his arms. "Hiroki's mine. And I don't like to share."

"KYAA!" the girl backs away with a half-squeal. Bemused, Akihiko realizes she looked more excited than disappointed.

"It's all right!" she says in a more normal-sounding voice. "You two are so cute!" And then she runs.

And that, Akihiko reflects, is why he will forever be scared of women.

As soon as she's gone, he gets his head conked. "BAKAHIKO! She totally misunderstood-mmmph!" The shut-up-and-cheer-up tactic really works wonders on him. Hiroki blushes beet-red to the roots of his hair and puts his hands over his mouth.

"I just said you're my best friend and no one's sharing you, what's there to misunderstand?" Akihiko asks, and the brunet is thrown for a moment before he puts his head in his hands. "You made it sound completely different..." he mumbles, before letting the subject drop. Hiroki shakes his head and looks up at the sky. "It's sunny today- want to go to our base after school?"

"Sure." They fall into step again, heading back to class after break, Hiroki still avoiding eye-contact. Akihiko walks on as if nothing has happened.

As if his entire world doesn't tilt on its axis whenever their lips meet.

The blond surveys the cinnamon brunet quietly out of the corner of his eyes. The other's eyes are firmly trained on the ground.

_You are so loved, Hiroki,_ Akihiko thinks.

_Too bad you'll never know._

_End drabble six._

**A/N: Akihiko's complex feelings for Hiroki (my version) will be explained in the next Minimum drabble /loves/ And if you didn't get the Egoist reference here, I'll conclude that you didn't even watch the first episode :P**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: First attempt at Romantica poetry-thanks to Daniel again for inspiring this one (go read Echoes by Cerberus Revised NOW!). Please don't flame too much, if I suck, drop me a note saying it's bad. Just no abuse, ok? I haven't the least idea of the rules, if there are any.**

**7.**

He is

like a sweet-smelling blossom on the edge of my heart-  
freshly plucked, balanced so precariously, I could swear  
it lies there not by fate, but by chance.  
And I dare not move, lest it fall apart-  
it's something so precious I cannot bear to lose.  
I breathe his fragrance,  
to me it is air.

Misaki reads and attempts to breathe. Sometimes Akihiko pisses him off and then he does _this_ and really.

Breathing has never been so difficult.

Akihiko comes into his study to find a a new sheet over his poem, scribbles in Misaki's handwriting on it. He picks it up.

He is

like the autumnal west wind that storms the forest  
ravaging, imperious, on its course  
the blossom haplessly awaits its fate  
and is swept away, but though hoarse  
from screaming, the wind is gentle with it,  
and the blossom submits to the lovely dance  
to the siren call  
because it chooses  
where it wants to fall

Akihiko dimly knows in the back of his mind that he should probably demand Misaki to explain how he has suddenly mastered English and is quoting Shelley, but right now, he thinks as he sets the paper down, he has a mission. Which involves the humming twenty-two year old in the kitchen and the sturdy marble counter. Oh, and the suddenly tight feeling in his pants.

Specifically, repeated deflowering.

_End drabble seven._

**A/N: What, you didn't think Akihiko was going to let Misaki get away with that, did you? Man, poetry gives me a (lady) boner. My headcanon says this would be Akihiko's reaction as well. So there :P And in case Misaki seems a bit OOC in this and drabble 5, keep in mind that I'm writing about a future!Misaki, where he is a little more confident when dealing with Akihiko. Ah, the liberties of headcanon! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Over 1500 hits! Loving the positive response! Now if only you'll all review- it makes this rather ill author very happy! Thanks to my lovely reviewers SuzukiChiyeko (thank you! I was really nervous about it! And you'll have to be curious a little longer :D), Miera (here's your Romantica dose!), I Know I'm A Dreamer (thank you for all the reviews!), Alana-kittychan (thanks, darling) and the awesome Cerberus *bows to greatness*, as well as xanyxhi (review?) for the favorite!**

** Let's see where this one's going...**

**8.**

He surveys the knife in his hand. It's an ordinary kitchen knife, hardly enough for the task he's set out to do.

Usagi-san's still asleep- he has to carry everything out in complete silence. He mustn't know- mustn't wake up until the right time. Misaki places everything strategically. There is a noise, and he can hear the sound of running water. He lets out a sigh of relief- the older man must be taking a bath. He has just enough time to make everything right. He quickly does the rest of the preparations- this is the most terrifying thing he has ever done. His heart pounds as the sounds stop and he runs towards the light-switch, turning it off.

He can see Usagi-san blink at the unusual lighting as he steps into the room. "Misaki?"

Misaki lights the last candle on the table- the living room is a thing of beauty, with the floating candles on the counter and the tall candles on the floor. Not to mention the gentle light that the moon casts over the floor, dancing, flickering, playful shadows combined with yellow and white. He looks up at his older lover, whose astonished gaze wanders throughout the room. "What- what _is_ this?"

Misaki had prepared a grandiose romantic speech for this moment, rehearsed it in front of the mirror a few times even, but it all flies out of the window when Usagi-san looks at him like that.

"Um. I. That is." He blusters and looks down at the strawberry and white-buttercream cake he's baked himself. Goddammit. Usagi-san doesn't even like cake- it was apparently some sort of seme rule not to.

"Happy anniversary," he mumbles finally.

In three strides, Usagi-san crosses the room and then he's in those strong arms. Misaki relaxes- it's like his body is attuned to the feeling of being of being embraced by this man. When Usagi-san holds him, he feels like there is nothing in the world that can pull them apart, and even better, as he realizes when he looks up- it's not just because Usagi-san is his anchor.

Those violet irises say that he is Usagi-san's anchor too.

There is so much love in those eyes that it makes him blink back tears.

"For me- for us- for me?" Usagi-san mumbles, almost childlike in his wonder. "Mine?"

"For you and yours," Misaki promises, pressing a gentle, hesitant kiss to his jaw. "Yours and mine. Now are you going to cut the cake, Bakahiko?"

A beautiful smile breaks out on that ethereal face. "Together?"

Misaki blushes just the littlest bit- there is no way in hell he could have said no to that face even if he wanted to.

"Together," he agrees, and they both clasp the girly pink kitchen knife that heralds the beginning of another year- _together_.

_End drabble eight._

**A/N: THE FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF. /dies/ Reviews may bring me back to life :)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Over 1500 hits! Loving the positive response! Now if only you'll all review- it makes this rather ill author very happy! Thanks to my lovely reviewers Miera (here's the new one!), hiyokocchi (thank you!), I Know I'm A Dreamer(haha thanks!), Alana-kittychan (lol, it is, isn't it?) and Sakura (yes I caught you! XD) as well as ToAsTlOvInGnInJa (hope you'll review) for the favorite!**

**This is kind of a crossover, really. Misaki meets someone who causes him to reevaluate the power of love. Guesswhoguesswhoguesswho!**

**9.**

Misaki sits in the cafe and wonders how the hell he ended up here.

There is a couple-fight going on in front of him and he doesn't know what's more awkward, his sitting there at a table for two with a manuscript and large unopened pot of tonjiru (which isn't even from the restaurant) or sitting there observing two people break up. There are more than a few curious spectators to this scene- it's rapidly evolving into a mini-soap opera. Misaki sinks back into his seat, wanting to simply disappear. The arguing couple is drawing more attention to both themselves and him- he can't believe this, and he chose the cornermost table too, like the editor had said!

"You never loved me! Hell, it was always work this and books that-!"

The brunet's eyes flash at his soon-to-be-ex. "I'll request you to keep the decorum of this place, Yui."

The girl sneers down at him. "Oh, what? Ashamed I'm going to let your little secret out?"

The guy doesn't back down- in fact he seems even more angry. "No, just ashamed of myself in general for ever agreeing to go out with you. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't looking for love, Yui- you were the one too blindsided by my name to care."

"How _dare_ you-!" Misaki winces and looks down as the girl raises her hand. He really, really should've stayed at home and let Usagi-san come over like he said he would, but nooo, he had to be helpful and less burdensome and Usagi-san had said Pandasan was nice and peaceful- _yeah right!_

The blow isn't as harsh as he'd have expected, and the next thing he knows, the girl is running out of the place in a whirl of red and pink flowery skirts, tearful and blubbering. The guy merely sits down and puts his head in his hands.

Misaki actually feels sorry for him.

His feet automatically propel him towards the other table, tonjiru and plastic-wrapped manuscript in hand.

"Hey," he says.

The guy looks up. "What?" he says in a tired voice. "I've just finished breaking up with that-" he waved his hands towards the door, "and I'm really tired. Get it over with."

"Can I sit here?"

The brunet stares at him like he's dropped out of the sky. "What?"

Misaki repeats his question. The guy stares, and then deflates. "Go ahead."

He's never felt stupider in his life, but somehow he knows that his presence is appreciated by this guy.

"You're better off without the flower bouquet," he comments, and then looks embarrassed. The guy cracks a smile, surprisingly. "You're right about that."

His eyes, Misaki notes, are a lovely shade of green- bright green, not dark like his. All his features are exceedingly handsome, but his eyes stand out the most. Not just because of the color, or the contrast with the light brown bangs.

It's because Misaki has perhaps never seen eyes this unhappy before. Like something in this person's soul has been twisted almost beyond repair.

"I'm sorry," he blurts out the next second, realizing exactly who this is. "You're Usami-sensei's editor, aren't you?"

He looks startled. "Yes, but he was supposed to-"

"I'm his tenant," Misaki explains hastily, "and I was asked to meet you- he's kind of passed out after writing- and he made me carry this-" he indicated the pot, "and um. Um. Nice to meet you."

The guy nods slowly. "So you're Takahashi-kun?"

"Ah-yes," Misaki says, and blanches. "You wouldn't happen to be the one editing his romances, would you?"

"I wasn't aware Sensei wrote that genre," the other brunet says, bemused. Misaki squawks. "He doesn't! But he was going to write one, he said, and..." He isn't sure if he should be relieved or puzzled at the expression of distaste that crosses the other's face.

"As much as I am attached to Sensei's works, I have no interest in editing romance. I find it impractical."

This is beyond awkward. Misaki nods vigorously, wondering what the hell he should say next. He's saved by a ringing phone.

The guy shuffles out his phone and glares at it. "An-chan," he mumbles. "It's probably all over the house now-I'm sorry Takahashi-kun, I have to cut this meeting short."

"It's all right!" Misaki gets up and passes him the manuscript. "Please take the tonjiru with you, Sensei demanded that you have some."

"Ah-thank you!" The guy gets up and awkwardly takes the proffered pot as well. "Until we meet again, then."

"Until we meet again." With a half-bow, he's racing out of the exit. Misaki watches him go, before shrugging to himself and making his way to the exit as well.

It's snowing out on the streets, and Misaki ambles his way through the crowd. He wonders about that editor, with the lovely eyes full of pain.

"I hope you find your true love again," he whispers to himself, because he's never felt more sure in his life about the cause of someone else's pain.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune brush shoulders.

Their story has ended, they think, but it will begin anew.

Soon.

_End drabble nine._

**A/N: OMG this is a monster. There is no way I can call this a drabble, the drabble gods will be after my blood. And this is so random. Oh well. Liked it? Hated it? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since I'm more than a little nitpicky, I decided to tweak around some details in the last chapter, which you might notice if you reread it. **

**Loving all your reviews (believe me, I practically feed on them, especially yours, kyoujyu :)). Thanks to hiyokocchi (do you ship Minimum, I wonder), Miera (my faithful dearie, here's your dose), SuzukiChiyeko (you're giving me ideas :D), Alana-kittychan (glad you liked it, and thanks for the follow and favorite on FLN!), Guest (I might, I might!) and CreepyCrows (lol, that is what I was aiming for! And I'm planning to, soon- you might want to read _First Love Nostalgia- The Making_ too. Thanks for the follow too!) for the reviews; and to angeleyes2500 for the favorite and ToAsTlOvInGnInJa for the follow! And WHY are there barely any reviews on chapter 7? *cries***

**Back to Minimum! Angst, unrequited(?) crushes, fluff. Btw, Akihiko calls his diary his Nikki-nee :D**

**10.**

Akihiko lies silently in his bedroom, a victim of his meds, which make him groggy and disoriented if he steps a foot out of bed. He's aware that the entire house is going a little crazy about his appetite problem, but he refuses to touch the food. Everything tastes like sawdust and the flu has turned him into a living skeleton. He avoids looking at the mirror, because the English vampire story he'd last read had said some really scary stuff about how pale people had dormant vampire blood and he kept thinking that if he didn't see his reflection in the mirror he'd probably end up going insane and killing everyone in the house in his bloodlust. Not exactly what he wanted- the maids and Tanaka were nice enough. Haruhiko though- now he wouldn't mind accidentally ripping _him_ into shreds. Hiroki would approve...

Hiroki.

He hasn't been in to see him at all this week.

It's been three days since he's been laid up in bed. Even before that, Hiroki had been distant. He'd been distracted at their secret base on Saturday- and he hadn't turned up at all the next two days.

_Did he find out?_ Akihiko wonders wildly.

There was no way that could happen. No one knew- he's only told his Nikki-nee about it and she...

_My diary!_

Akihiko sits bolt upright. He hasn't given away his Nikki nee-chan to Hiroki by accident, has he?!

"No, no, no, no," he murmurs, running a hand through silver-blond hair. He tries to get off the bed but his legs are numb. He can barely move now- he hasn't been sleeping well, and coupled with the delirium of the fever and meds and loss of appetite, he is in no fit condition to get up. Akihiko lies back on the bed, feeling himself slip back into semi-consciousness. _No, no, no- if Hiroki finds out and hates me? What then? I can't be without my best friend! He's the only one who really loves me!_

_What will I do then?_

"Akihiko?" a voice issues from the door.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, as the saying goes.

However, the blond boy lifts his head to see a rather angelic Kamijou Hiroki standing in the doorway, sniffing.

"Hiroki," he wheezes. His voice cracks.

The boy flies to his bedside. "Akihiko! Are you- don't die on me! Don't you dare!"

Akihiko wonders if this is heaven- he's certainly feeling floaty enough and Hiroki is very pretty when he's screaming- but then his angel starts crying big fat baby tears and he refutes his opinion.

"Don't cry." he manages to say. "Not about- to die."

For some reason this makes everything even worse. His friend starts bawling his eyes out and muffling them in one of Akihiko's pillows.

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"Tastes-horrible." He coughs and that makes the other boy stop. "This flu- how long have you had it?"

"A week- why?"

His best friend hisses in anger. Angry Hiroki is terrifyingly pretty. "That bastard Haruhiko- he told me you went on a trip with your dad! I wouldn't even have known about it if Tanaka hadn't told Mom!"

Typical Haruhiko. At least his diary was safe, though. "Did he hit on you this time?"

Hiroki flushes terribly. "Wha- how?!"

"He's always trying to steal things that are mine." Akihiko's voice is much more subdued than usual because of the coughing bout, but it has the spark of anger in it.

The pink flush in Hiroki's cheeks deepen. "Baka! Don't get too ahead of yourself!"

Akihiko takes it for the reassurement it is- nothing will drive his best friend away from him. Not Haruhiko, not Hiroki's shyness and least of all Akihiko's feelings.

_Because they are too precious for me to ever tell you._

Akihiko wonders if he is wrong to think this-even as Hiroki calms down and force-feeds him his dinner (Tanaka, he thinks begrudgingly, is a wily man) he still can't get rid of the strange thought in his mind.

Hiroki's beautiful.

Why do I notice this every time he cries?

Later, when Akihiko's out of the drug-induced daze, Hiroki will deny having done anything as embarrassing as cry at his supposed deathbed. For now, however, his best friend tucks him in and watches him drift off to sleep.

_End drabble ten._

**A/N: Ah, the foreboding feeling from this chapter :( Review? *runs off to read On Another Path before she starts bawling***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****We've finally crossed the 50 reviews mark! Let's aim for 100 now, hm? :3 Thank you for the reviews, SuzukiChiyeko (I meant chapter 6 *facepalm at own stupidity* and yes, we both love Aki-chan :))), Alana-kittychan (that's all right, take your time! I always love to hear from you, even if it's two words!) and Miera (ahem- perhaps a oneshot for that is in order? XD). Special thanks to hiyokocchi (I know that feeling :D) and CreepyCrows (*bows*) for reviewing a Minimum chapter, even though they support Romantica. You all make my day! Here's your beloved couple, Romanticists!**

**WHY didn't I think of this before?! Enjoy, kiddos! On consideration, I'll change that to rather pervy kiddos :D**

**11.**

Misaki frowns as the violet eyes bore into his. They're making him uncomfortable in a way he can't explain at all. His palms are sweaty and he's shaking, he can feel it down to his bones, and those damned eyes are practically undressing him.

"But- but don't you- what about him?" He knows what he saw- this same man was hanging all over his Nii-chan in the genkan just today. Then why- why?

Why is he looking at him like that, when those same irises were so cold, so scornful earlier?

The voice, when it comes, is huskier than he's familiar with. It makes the skin of his neck prickle. "It's you. It is you."

_What?_

"You can't mean that." He stares, and the blond stares back, and his body is beginning to react in absurd ways.

"Can't I?" He smiles at him, all sultry dark mischief and something else swimming in his eyes. And then he leans in.

Misaki wakes up with the hardest morning wood he's ever had and with no idea of what just happened.

_What was..._

_Oh. **Oh.**_

A wet dream.

About that blond Adonis who'd coldly smirked at him in the doorway oh-so-sexily just the day before yesterday.

_...wait, **what?!**_

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Misaki? Are you all right?" Nii-chan's concerned voice floats in through the door a minute later.

_No!_ "Yes!" Misaki tugs the covers back over his head and firmly builds a house on the west side of what isn't just a river in Egypt.

"You have to go to Usagi's today, remember? No sleeping in!" Nii-chan peers in through the door this time, noting the bundle on the bed with surprise. "Eh, what's wrong?"

_Absolutely everything!_ "Absolutely nothing!"

"Oh, all right..." Nii-chan trails off cheerfully. "What do you want for breakfast?"

_Blond bunny served hot?_ "Toast?"

Nii-chan hums in approval and goes away, and Misaki, cursing his brain and someone else _(It's all that damn sneaky perv's fault! I know it!)_, burrows deeper into the covers and waits for his boner to go away.

It doesn't.

"BAKA USAGI!"

* * *

Somewhere in a condo not too far away, a certain blond sneezes.

_End drabble eleven._

**A/N: This was written on the spur of the moment when I was stalking the junjouromanticaconfessions page on Tumblr which suggested that Misaki might have subconsciously known he was gay before Akihiko jumped him *coughs*. Cried with laughter the entire time I wrote this. Hope you had fun reading it too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Over 3000 hits! :O I can't believe the stats! Thanks to Daniel-kyoujyu (I feed on your feedback), SuzukiChiyeko (glad you like it!), hiyokocchi (he is, isn't he? :D), Alana-kittychan (yes it is, yes it is!), Miera (one of these days I will), I Know I'm A Dreamer (*helps you breathe* *grins*), BeautifulNoMatterWhat (I was inspired xD) and Iera (finally! Welcome to the wonders of ffnet!) my lovely supermegasexyawesomehot reviewers! And also, thank you to ElectroKat for the favorite and MuseofdaArts for the follow!**

**Gracious me, everyone seems to love the idea of the dream :D :D so here's part 2 for you lovely people!**

**12.**

Blue-grey eyes beckon. "Oh please-please!"

Takahiro is innocent even in a dream. Akihiko reaches out his hand, but he grasps air. He is standing far away.

Under an umbrella. He's under a transparent umbrella, and Takahiro is in front of him. His back is turned towards him, and he's holding his little brother's hand. The kid is clinging to his waist- and Takahiro clings right back. They're both crying, and Akihiko doesn't know what to do. This isn't a dream, it's a memory which is all too real. Too real for him to handle. It rains on, and the two brothers stand weeping, and he's never felt more alone in his life. The funny thing, if he can even call it that, is that Takahiro's the one who's lost his parents.

And he keeps going away. At this moment, when his back was turned and in that streaming rain, as he hugged his brother, he felt a lump in his throat. _I want that. I want someone with me when I cry, when I laugh, when I simply just need someone to hold on to. Someone who'll hold me back like him._

_I want Takahiro._

_I love him._

And then the dream breaks, and he turns over in his sleep.

No, it hasn't broken. Just changed.

A scowling green-eyed student. Takahiro's little brother.

"I have a name," he says. "My name is Misaki! Not 'Takahiro's otouto!'"

Akihiko has a smile on his face when he wakes up. All he can remember of his dream is angry green eyes. He knows he was dreaming something before that, if the tear tracks on his cheeks are any indication.

But for the life of him he can't remember _what_.

_End drabble twelve._

**A/N: Finally out of my writer's block! Thanks, everyone! And this is how Akihiko fell in love-twice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Over 3000 hits! :O I can't believe the stats! Thanks to Miera (ikr? :D), Alana-kittychan, Iera42 (you don't need to destroy anymore furniture-here you go!), hiyokocchi (glad you like it), CreepyCrows (as long as you review anyway :3), I Know I'm A Dreamer (XD) and hollowfreak (aww, thanks!) for your lovely reviews! And thanks to CreepyCrows again for favoriting :D.**

**This one's just to embarrass Misaki :P Crack and fluff if you squint, and yay for smexytiemz!**

**13.**

"You're better than you give yourself credit for-at least you understand when you hear it. As for writing it- you should start off with translation. Maybe a simple pop song or two," Usagi-san says. Then he prints out whatever he's been reading and hands it to the brunet. "See, this one's by Lady Gaga, bet you've heard of it. She's pretty controversial."

"Is she?" Misaki doesn't recognize the name at first.

"The meat-dress woman?"

"Oh." He's not sure what to say to that, instantly pinpointing who Usagi-san's talking about. So he just stands there awkwardly.

"Off with you," his boyfriend (Misaki blushes when he thinks the word) says, turning back to his laptop. "I'm going to listen to her album now."

"Oh-ok." Misaki backs out of the room, printout in hand. He always gets a weird answer whenever he asks for English lessons from Usagi-san, so he's actually surprised at the non-pervyness. He makes his way to his room and pulls out his chair.

Misaki reads the lyrics, his forehead beginning to develop a twitch.

There is just no way. This is not what he's thinking it is.

No freaking way.

A ride...disco...

At the same moment as him processing the song he's currently reading, another song blasts through the house on the new home theatre.

He stomps out and down the stairs into the living room. The soon-to-dead lord and master of the penthouse looks towards his beloved and extremely pissed mistress-err, master-ess? Whatever.

"What the heck is this?!" he hollers at Usagi-san, who placidly stares back at him. He waves the printout in his face.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" Lady Gaga wails in the background.

"Lyrics?" the blond man says blankly.

"Don't play innocent with me!" he says, an angry and embarrassed flush making itself known on his face. He's leaning dangerously close to the man, which he realizes a moment too late, as violet eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Oh?" The stupid rabbit's smirking now. "You want us to play something different then?" Misaki's suddenly in his lap, and it's a bit difficult to breathe when his boyfriend's hot breath is fanning against his neck like that and those lovely hands are pulling down his pants and... "Hey! Where are you putting your hands?!"

Usagi-san kisses him, effectively shutting him up. Misaki tries to hold back a moan and fails miserably when the blond presses up into him- his half-hard erection is appreciating the wonderful friction against those expensive trousers. His lover changes the song, the new beat is sensual and it's extremely embarrassing to realize that he's practically in the perfect position for a lap dance. And then he recognizes the lyrics. "You little-! You totally set me up!"

"Mm-hmm." The asshole doesn't even deny it! Misaki squeaks and then looks horrified as the blond's slick fingers penetrate him and hit that spot almost right away. When the hell did he get lube?!

"What say, Mi-chi?" He gives Usagi-san his best glare, even as he squirms under the assault of those talented fingers and oooh, that tongue in his ear is making him melt. "_Wanna take a ride on my disco-stick?_" he quotes teasingly, even as the same line blares on the stereo.

Misaki lets go of it for now, attacking his surprised boyfriend right back, because as lame as it is, there are very, very few things as hot as his rabbit speaking English.

_End drabble thirteen._

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting something this pervy :P I remember the first time I listened to Love Game I didn't pay much attention to the lyrics, just memorized them. When I was singing them later in class I kind of realized the disco stick reference and man, was that awkward! XD Monster all the way! Any Gaga fans here btw?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, fellow-fans! I've been way too busy writing original pieces and planning a vacation for my family. I just reread the last drabble and it was so exceedingly silly that I think I might have been on a sugar high when I wrote it. And I might have also been listening to the Fame Monster album at full volume. Oh well, glad you liked it anyway. Everyone needs a bit of silliness now and then *sheepish grin*. **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, Miera (yes, he is, isn't he? XD), SuzukiChiyeko (Love Game is not my favorite, but it was perfect for the earlier drabble), hiyokocchi (XD I know that feeling), Iera4 (go listen to them all, girl!), hollowfreak (haha glad you loved it!), Alana-kittychan (he just might! :D), sharinganrockz1 (take your time, hon :P) and the lovelyawesomeamazing Daniel who brought me out of my writer's block with those amazing reviews! Oh, and thanks to Xonume, MissUzuki and sharinganrockz1 (hope I didn't leave anyone out!) for following and favoriting this as well as my other stories. *bows* I hope that you all will review and tell me what you think of my pieces one of these days.**

**And the UST is baaaaaaaaaack! There need to be more chapters involving the beginning of Romantica and more study-dates!**

**14.**

Misaki's not very bright, he knows that, and it's a big risk he's taking, aiming for Mitsuhashi.

_"Heh. You sure you're fully conscious?"_

Misaki winces at that stray memory and gets back to his sums.

Except all he can think about tonight is how long and sinewy Usagi-san's fingers are when they run swiftly over the paper, correcting his work.

He flushes and strikes out the x-cubed, which he has somehow managed to turn into a heart.

"Any reason you're doodling little hearts all over the margin?" The tone is dry, and Misaki flushes, horrified.

"..."

"I see. Perhaps we should call it a day." He turns back, startled, to see Usagi-san leaning over his chair. His face is- kind.

"I know the symptoms of a crush when I see it," he says, smiling. "Is she pretty?"

Misaki opens his mouth to correct his assumption and then snaps it shut. What's he going to say, _No, your hands are?_

"Yes," he mutters, turning away. The aristocratic face hovering near his is overwhelming. "No one has a right to be that pretty," he adds truthfully.

"I see. I think so too." He very nearly misses Usagi-san say the last few words, it's in such a low tone Misaki wonders if they were meant for his ears to hear. Then he realizes who Usagi-san's talking about and he's pissed off all of a sudden, for absolutely no good reason. Well, he reasons with himself, there actually is- Niichan isn't _pretty_ or feminine in the least, he's a man, damnit, he's _handsome_.

Misaki isn't handsome. He isn't _pretty_ either. He's just- average.

"Or maybe I just have really bad taste," he snaps and closes his copy. Usagi-san says nothing, he simply stares down at Misaki intently. The brunet doesn't want to look into those bewitching eyes anymore- he feels like all his secrets are being sucked out by those dark violet pools; secrets he never knew he had.

"I don't," Usagi-san says clearly, before his eyes widen and he straightens up and looks away. "You can leave now- it's a bit late too, Takahiro will be getting worried."

Misaki nods, irritated at the mention of his brother. _Honestly, is Niichan all that Usagi-san thinks about? Not that it's any of my business..._ "What should I practice next?"

"Ah- do the sums from planes and straight lines at the back of the book. You really need to improve on your coordinate geometry. No wonder you're a klutz."

"Not funny." It's a lame joke, and Misaki's not in a good mood. A cold hand on his hair shakes him out of his reverie. "You look like you're in a bit of a funk- need some advice? She doesn't like you back?"

The brunet glowers. "It's complicated. And I don't think you're the right person to be giving me advice, looking at your love-life- or the lack of it."

The hand falls away, and Misaki begins to stutter "N-no- I didn't mean..."

"No, you're right." His face is shadowed by his blond hair. "I have always been terrible at expressing my feelings- everyone tells me I'm repressed." He laughs derisively.

Misaki feels terrible. "I don't- I'm sorry. That was incredibly unfeeling of me."

"It was," he concedes. "But don't worry about it."

Usagi-san walks him to the door in silence. It's stilting and awkward, this lack of conversation. Misaki looks up at him when they reach the door.

"Perhaps- perhaps you're wrong," he says finally. "Perhaps the right person just hasn't come along yet- and when he does, you won't hold back."

Usagi-san stares at him. "Perhaps," he agrees.

Misaki's embarrassed again, for no reason. "Um. Bye." And then he's out of the door.

He doesn't hear Usagi-san say under his breath, "...and perhaps I've found him already."

_End drabble fourteen._

**A/N: Make of that what you will :P This is one of my oldest drabbles (among the ones I wrote before finals to de-stress...is that even a word?), and was written at a time I REALLY needed to practice straight lines and planes XD.**


End file.
